Fleurs
by denayaira
Summary: Dua pemuda. Satu pertanyaan. Satu wajah dengan keyakinan, dan satu wajah dengan kepanikan. Oh, tentunya, ditambah lagi dengan usaha kabur salah satu pemuda itu dari angin sore musim panas yang tiba-tiba mendingin. Bunga tidak akan tumbuh di tempat yang dingin, 'kan? ― Arikawa/Misaki. Shounen-ai, one shot, 1047 words. Written for Fujoshi Independence Day #4. Reviews are loved!


_Happy Fujoshi Independence Day #4!_

* * *

**Disclaimer:  
**I do not own Hana no Mizo Shiru this sweet and beautiful work belongs to Takarai Rihito-sensei, and I'm in no way making any profit from this fic.

* * *

**Fleurs  
**A Hana no Mizo Shiru Fanfiction | by Nad

* * *

"Mulai hari ini panggil aku '_Youichi_'."

Kalimat milik Arikawa Youichi itu datang begitu saja kepada kekasihnya di tengah pekerjaan mereka pada sisi luar belakang rumah kaca sore itu. Layaknya badai yang datang tanpa angin dan tanpa hujan, sama sekali tak sempat menunjukkan batang hidungnya sampai ia tahu-tahu saja berada di sana.

"...E-eh? Ap—?" Misaki Shouta—_sang kekasih_—mencoba bersuara, menganggap kalimat yang barusan didengarnya sebagai halusinasinya belaka. Tapi keyakinan di wajah Arikawa—_meskipun agak dinodai dengan sedikit warna kemerahan di pipinya_—sukses membuat Misaki terdiam. Ia semakin terpaku dengan tubuh yang membatu, serta tangan yang masing-masing masih dengan kaku memegang selang dan keran air yang baru saja ia matikan. Rona merah, rasa bingung, dan terkejut saling bersaing untuk menjadi ekspresi utama wajahnya.

"K-kenapa tiba-tiba—?" lelaki muda berumur dua puluh empat tahun itu mencoba menyuarakan balasannya meski tergagap, dilepaskannya keran dan selang dari tangannya. Angin sore di hari musim panas yang cerah ini tiba-tiba saja terasa sedikit lebih dingin dari biasanya, _t-shirt_ putih miliknya bahkan tak mampu menahan dingin itu.

Setelah mencerna pertanyaan itu, Arikawa terlihat berpikir sejenak. Dialihkannya pandangannya dari Misaki ke arah lain selama beberapa detik.

"Hubungan kita sudah berjalan lebih dari setahun 'kan?" lelaki berambut cokelat itu balik bertanya, kembali mempertemukan pandangannya dengan mata Misaki. "Jadi, yah, kurasa sudah sewajarnya kita meneruskan hubungan kita ke taraf yang lebih tinggi. Pasangan lain juga pasti begitu."

Ekspresi panik kembali tergambar di wajah Misaki, keringat dingin juga mulai mengaliri pelipisnya. Tetapi Misaki malah kembali membisu, kepalanya hampir tertunduk dan matanya jelas memandang ke tanah berlapis rumput. Dan, _oh_, rona merah semakin menghiasi wajahnya saja.

"Coba saja dulu," Arikawa berkata pada akhirnya. Matanya yang berwarna senada dengan rambutnya itu terus saja memandang ke arah Misaki yang lagi-lagi menunduk. "Coba panggil aku. _You-i-chi._" Ia lalu mengeja namanya sendiri.

Arikawa mendapati jakun Misaki bergerak sejenak sebelum bibir milik asisten professor itu kembali terbuka.

"...Y...Y-Yo..." Misaki memulai dengan terbata.

"Mmm?"

Misaki memberanikan diri untuk meliriknya sejenak meski dengan wajah yang semerah tomat, mendapati sebuah senyuman penuh harap mulai menghiasi wajah kekasihnya. Ia lalu kembali menelan ludah dan mencoba mengucapkan nama itu, kali ini lebih keras ketimbang sebelumnya—

"Youiii—!"

—dan kemudian akhirnya ia malah melesat kabur dari tempatnya berdiri sebelum Arikawa berhasil mendengar suku kata terakhir dari namanya.

"...E-Eh?" Arikawa tertegun mendapati ruang yang tiba-tiba kosong di hadapannya. Ia segera berbalik dan mendapati sosok punggung Misaki yang berlari ke arah depan rumah kaca, semakin menjauh darinya. "LHOOO?! M-Misakiiiii~!"

* * *

Satu helaan napas.

"...Aku tahu kau di sini!" Arikawa berbicara dengan agak keras tapi bukan dengan maksud untuk berseru, hanya berharap suaranya bisa sampai ke seluruh penjuru rumah kaca yang ia masuki, terdengar oleh orang yang ia tuju.

"Pintu depan masih terbuka, padahal tadi sempat kututup. Dan—" ia menunduk, meraih sebuah pot besar kosong yang tergeletak menghalangi jalannya dalam posisi tertelungkup, lalu menarik dan mengembalikannya ke posisi yang benar, "—pot ini tadi tak di sini."

Arikawa bangkit dan menghela napas lagi, menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Dihirupnya lagi udara hangat dari bangunan tempatnya berada; udara dengan suhu yang juga sudah sangat familiar dengannya mengingat entah sudah berapa kali ia datang ke sini untuk membantu Misaki merawat tanaman-tanaman di sini beserta bangunannya, seperti hari ini.

"Begini," ia melanjutkan. Diturunkannya tangannya, tapi sekarang pandangan mata bergerak bersamaan dengan kepalanya yang perlahan ditolehkan ke segala arah demi berusaha mencari posisi lelaki yang satu. "Aku sadar permintaanku itu terlalu tiba-tiba, dan mungkin egois. Tapi... aku hanya ingin membedakanmu dari temanku yang lain."

Ia menghentikan kalimatnya sejenak. Arikawa melangkah dengan perlahan di antara susunan pot tanaman-tanaman kecil yang berada di sisinya, berusaha agar tubuhnya tidak mengenai sesuatu dan menjatuhkannya, walaupun di saat yang sama ia juga masih berusaha mengedarkan pandangannya.

"Maksudku... kau tahu, semua orang memanggilku begitu. Alumni kampus, rekan-rekan di tempat kerjaku, atasanku... tapi..." kalimat itu terhenti lagi. Hanya sejenak. "Tapi kau spesial. Makanya..."

Arikawa akhirnya menghentikan langkahnya saat ia mendapati sedikit warna putih menyembul dari balik tanaman _woodwardia radicans_ yang berada hanya beberapa meter darinya. Secarik senyum tertera di wajahnya.

"Makanya—" ia berucap lagi, kembali melangkah perlahan, mendekati tanaman _woodwardia_ yang dilihatnya tadi dan menyibak dedaunan hijau besar yang berada di sana, "—aku juga ingin sekali memanggilmu '_Shouta_'." Kali ini ia berujar lembut sembari memandang tepat ke mata berwarna perak milik seseorang yang sedang duduk bersembunyi sembari memeluk lututnya di sana.

Misaki balas memandangnya dengan tatapan kesal yang jelas-jelas tidak akan ampuh karena ternodai oleh rona di pipinya.

"Kau meminta terlalu banyak," protesnya.

Arikawa tertawa kecil sebelum membalas, "Maaf."

Setelah terlihat diam sejenak—_mungkin menahan napas panjang yang ingin dibuangnya_—Misaki kemudian bangkit dari posisi duduknya, membuat Arikawa kembali membuka mulut.

"Kakimu tidak apa-apa? Atau mungkin badanmu yang sakit?" Kekhawatiran terlihat jelas di sinar matanya saat ia bertanya.

"Tak apa," Misaki, sebaliknya, menjawab cepat tanpa memandang wajah Arikawa, dan malah mulai melangkah menuju pintu depan.

"Serius?" Arikawa mengekori langkahnya meski masih ada ragu dalam ekspresinya. "Pot besar begitu, mungkin saat kau jatuh tadi—"

"Kubilang tidak apa-apa," kali ini Misaki memotong kalimatnya, berhenti beberapa meter sebelum pintu, lalu berbalik dan memandangnya tepat di mata. "Pekerjaan kita sudah selesai, 'kan?" katanya, masih terus menatap mata beriris cokelat di hadapannya. Arikawa mengangguk, mengetahui dengan persis bahwa pekerjaan mereka di sini untuk hari ini memang sudah selesai.

Didapatinya Misaki dengan jelas menarik napas sebelum membuka mulutnya lagi, masih tetap mempertemukan pandangan mereka.

"Ayo kita pulang—" Misaki lalu mengalihkan pandangan hanya sedetik sebelum ia berbalik dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya kembali saat berucap, "—_Youichi!_"

**Tik.** Di detik pertama, masih belum terjadi apa-apa.

**Tik.** Di detik kedua, mulut Arikawa ternganga.

**Tik.** Di detik ketiga, giliran wajah Arikawa yang berubah menjadi semerah tomat.

Lalu dengan segera lelaki muda itu menekap mulutnya sendiri, mencoba menahan suara aneh yang ia yakin bisa keluar kapan saja. Ya, suara aneh yang merupakan ekspresi dari rasa bahagia, malu, gemas, dan entah seratus satu macam emosi apa lagi yang tengah memenuhi dan menghimpit dadanya sampai-sampai rasanya akan meledak. Dan dengan ini lagi-lagi Arikawa menyadari, memang hanya Misaki yang bisa membuat jantungnya berdebar tidak karuan seperti ini; membuatnya merasakan beragam emosi seperti ini hanya dengan satu atau dua hal sederhana yang bahkan baginya akan biasa saja jika dilakukan oleh orang lain.

Ya. Hanya Misaki Shouta, yang mampu memekarkan benih-benih dan kuncup di dasar jiwanya itu menjadi bunga, dan terus membuatnya semakin ramai saja.

* * *

_**When I'm with you, every day new flowers bloom.**_

* * *

_**[FIN]**_

* * *

.

.

.

Lame? Klise? Cheesy? Abal? Summary ngaco? Oh, saya sadar kok ini masih jauh banget dari 10 persen manisnya karya Takarai Rihito-sensei. :okaymeme:

Masih ada yang sudi untuk meninggalkan review? Ihik. :"3


End file.
